Sango's Mom
by MakatoMai
Summary: A hanyous pain, A mikos heart, A monks dream, A childs start, A slayers fight, A youkai's fear, A Miko's silence, Another tear..Inuyasha is making his decision, and Sango past is slowly revealing that she may not be alone after all...
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: onto chapter one!  
  
Chapter 1: A difficult chapter  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" Miroku said bolting up, staring at Inuyasha, fire blazing in his violet eyes. "Calm down Miroku! It's not like I'm taking Sango from you, she's my blood!" Inuyasha said hopping down. "She could be." Miroku stared at Inuyasha he saw that something was nagging him about Sango's mother,, his daughter. "What else do you know?" Miroku said firmly, He cared for Sango very deeply and if her mother would have anything that were to harm her and be passed down to Sango he wanted to know. Inuyasha smiled "I'm glad you care for Sango but nothing is wrong with her mother..she was a great women. A fine daughter." Inuyasha said smiling proudly. "But I can't tell you about her just yet. I have it with Kikyou." Inuyasha said softly. Miroku's eyes widened "With Kikyou?!" he almost screamed. "Yes with kikyou." Inuyasha repeated and gave him one of those 'shut up before I kill you.' looks. Miroku stared as he watched Inuyasha walk off, his ears had lowered and it was obvious this was defiantly going to hurt him. "Good luck Inuyasha. Protect my Sango." Miroku whispered closing his eyes, bowing his head in a praying position, his hands in place. (I don't know what it's called when you fold your hands and say grace.)  
  
Sango walked back, her yokata somewhat clinging to her body her hair still drenched she hadn't put it up yet. "Miroku..?' Sango asked questioningly as she looked at the monks position of prayer. Miroku turned and looked at her, a feeling of guilt building up in his stomach. Miroku rubbed the back of his hair nervously playing with his pony tail. "Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked looking around the campsite, the hanyou no where to be found. "Um..He'll be traveling alone...for a little while, he'll be back around morning..I think." Miroku said 'I can't let her know..Because I don't even really know yet.' Miroku thought to himself, he watched the girl sit down sadly, her eyes pointed to the ground and he longed to wrap his arms around her and comfort her. "Sango?" Miroku asked softly resting a hand on her shoulder gently. The girl looked up at him, a few tears sliding down her face, her eyes soft and confused. "Who was my mother Miroku? Who am I? " Sango asked, her voice choking. Miroku's violet eyes widened and he shut them tightly. "You are Sango, You are a great fighter, a wonderful companion, and the best friend anyone could ever have. And one day you'll become the best wife and mother too." Miroku said smiling softly. "Miroku.." Sango said as she watched the monk stand up straight and grab his staff as he walked off, his staff jingling as he moved and when he was almost out of site she whispered "Thank you."  
  
Miroku's Pov  
I walked, I'm not sure for how long, a slow steady pace that seemed like forever. It was all Naraku's fought that I had lost my mother, could it be the same for Sango? And if she found out...  
  
flash back  
"Father...where did Mommy go? Will she ever be back?" a younger version of Miroku asked, his fathers back towards him.  
"Your mother is always with you son..." the figure said calmly, not turning around, not moving, the talk on his wife was becoming upsetting to him, his expression being hidden in the shadows.  
"But if she's always with me? Where is she?" Miroku asked curiously.  
His father turned around very slowly, looking at the younger version of himself kneeling in front of the child. He took Miroku's cursed hand and grasped it firmly with his 2 hands. "She's inside you." his father said his voice choking slightly. Miroku looked at him sadly, "What is this thing Daddy? Can I open it now?" Miroku said fiddling with the rosary. His father got behind him, Positioning Miroku so that his hand would only suck in some of the forest, his father holding Miroku's arm tightly. "Yes." he said as he turned his head. Miroku unleashed the vortex, screaming as trees and all sorts of rocks were blown into his hand, tears ran down the child's face, screaming, begging for his father to stop it, Miroku's father quickly wrapped the rosary around the child's hand and let him lean against him. Miroku shook, turning around tears in his eyes. "I killed my mommy." Miroku said crying, his father standing up and walking away to Mushin's temple, "And it will eventually kill you, just as it will kill me..." His father said, "We are cursed." as he disappeared into Mushin's temple. end flash back  
  
I shook my head suppressing my doubts, "Sango's past couldn't have been like that with her mother...no..." I thought to myself, being interrupted by my thoughts as I heard Inuyasha's voice. I stood frozen, Kikyou and Inuyasha were discussing their daughter. Sango's mom. I don't know what came over me, I had no reason to hide but I ducked behind a bush, my staff jingled loudly at my quick movement, and I cursed under my breath quietly.  
  
"So..your slayer friend is our granddaughter?" Kikyou asked her eyes filled with curiosity as she stared into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "I think so..Sango defiantly as a sliver of miko powers..and since her mother would be only 1/3 demon then Sango wouldn't have had any of my blood in her, well my demon side anyway." Inuyasha said. I could tell Inuyasha knew what he was talking about. I don't think I had ever seen Inuyasha look so serious, so loyal, so dedicated. For a brief second I felt myself envious of him. I looked up to him, and I actually respected him. If you could have seen his face as he stood there looking at Kikyou. His silver hair blowing slightly, his eyes staring firmly at Kikyou as if reading inside her, understanding the feelings, understand everything that had happened.. "So what's the plan of action Inuyasha? Sounds like to me she just doesn't know." Kikyou said. Inuyasha seemed to look off in my direction, like he knew I was there and I could feel myself shaking. 'Don't notice me.' I thought. Why, I don't know. But I didn't want to be caught.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at Kikyou and spoke "I'm not sure..but I think.." Kikyou interrupted "You know only three people can kill Naraku." She watched Inuyasha's expression change. "Sango is not one of those people." Kikyou said. "Her daughter will be." The wind blew, a brisk cold. "Sango was..pregnant/" I said to myself, my whole body was shaking. ""But Kikyou... Sango's not...I didn't..." Inuyasha spoke his sentences were incomplete, but Kikyou knew exactly what he meant, she stepped towards him her arms going around his neck affectionately, resting her head against his chest, his hand hands holding her against him gently. "Sango's power is amazing, if she were to mate with someone such as your brother or that monk, their child would kill Naraku. All of us will but she will be the one to end it all." Kikyou said quietly, I had to strain to hear her but it was clear. "Her mating with my brother? I'd never allow it, but Kikyou are you sure she's the only one who can kill Naraku? How can she? I'm lost..." Inuyasha said.  
  
"There are only two people..maybe three.. who can kill Naraku, all of us together, with the help of that child, or Sesshomaru alone can kill him, maybe even..kagome.. I don't know" Kikyou said almost sadly. "But..our revenge." Inuyasha started his voice filled with pain. " I know..you..have feelings for Kagome." Kikyou said getting out of their embrace. "But.." Kikyou just smiled at Inuyasha "I have a feeling when this is over..you'll know who you want to be with." Kikyou said as she disappeared on her soul skimmers, leaving both me and Inuyasha in a state of shock. All of sudden, I found myself along with Inuyasha screaming "Dammit!" And that's when I screwed myself over, I stumbled out of the bushes , with Inuyasha looking at me angrily. I gulped nervously, standing up and grabbing my staff. "How much trouble am I in?"  
  
Authors Note: Sango knows , uh oh, she knows, what do you think? R&R for me! 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: And on to two! o  
  
Chapter 2: Sango knows  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku returned the next morning, both of them were very fidgety as Kagome handed them their ramen noodles. "What's with you two?" Kagome said eying Inuyasha suspiously. "Yea! You two have been acting awfully odd." Shippo piped up. Both guys looked at each other, both of them beginning to sweat nervously. "Nothing is up with us Kagome-chan, it has just been a long night for Inuyasha and myself we couldn't sleep so we decided to take a walk, Inuyasha left a bit before me but we met up a little while later so were a bit, restless today, sorry for troubling you with it." Miroku said sincerely. The lie being believable as they all turned back to eating their food, Inuyasha looked at the monk, 'I guess in the end Miroku's a pretty good liar after all.' Inuyasha thought taking a long sip of his ramen noodles. Sango looked over tiredly, just waking up. "Morning Sango!" Kagome chirped. "Here's your noodles." Shippo said caring the ramen cup over to her carefully. She smiled "Thank you Shippo." "We best hurry up and eat, we need to find Naraku ya know." Inuyasha said trying to put on his rude act which Kagome ended up sitting him for. "Inuyasha! You need to learn manners Sango just woke up!" Kagome said shaking her finger at the hanyou as he lay face first into the ground.  
  
Sango and Miroku sighed as they watched the two bicker back and forth. "Even for acting that hanyou needs to learn to watch his mouth." Miroku said shaking his head laughing slightly as he looked over towards Sango. "Acting?"Sango asked him curiously as she watched the monk begin to sweat and fidget with his rosary. "Um..well you see...Acting..Yes acting! See it's obvious that Inuyasha loves Kagome but he acts all rude and concealed not to show her how he really feels." Miroku covered. Sango eyed him suspiciously, the reason fit but it just didn't seem like the right reason, she looked away and managed a half hearted smile "I'm going to the hot springs before we leave." "Then I shall accompany you to protect you from any..." bop Sango's fist collided with his head. "You will stay here you pervert!" Sango shouted, standing up and walking , dragging her weapon on the ground. Miroku sighed as he watched the girl he cared for most, walk away sadly. "I wish she would smile more." Miroku whispered to herself as he watched Shippo try to get Inuyasha and Kagome to stop fighting. "Well I might as well help too." Miroku said, grabbing his staff and walking towards where the other three stood bickering.  
  
Sango sighed, dropping her boomerang against the tree lazily, a huge crack was across the center from her temporary fix up, She realized she had grabbed the bow and arrows with out even meaning too. "So my mother had some sort of miko powers." Sango said as she undressed and slipped into the hot spring, picking up the bow and arrows, shooting them at a tree. Out of know where she had felt a shiver go down her spine as she fired three arrows slightly to the left, the small purification light coming off of each of them, when she heard a muffled "oww." Sango gasped as she shot out of the spring, Kagome's towel wrapped tight around her body. "And you have your mothers 6th sense as well." A voice said from behind her, she shot around and watched in shock as she saw a familiar youkai behind her. "Sesshomaru!?"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked slightly as he leaned up against the tree, holding the arrow between to fingers, Jaken stood there rubbing his arm tenderly, muttering something like "my precious arm." Sango stared at Sesshomaru intensely, Sango tightened the towel to her body and stepped forwards so she was right in front of him, her voice no more then a whisper. "You know my mother Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru looked at her his normal expression, with no emotion staring her dead in the eye, "And why do I owe you any answers?" Sango smiled "So you do know her RIGHT?" Trying to ignore Sesshomaru's rudeness "Was she anything like me? What did she look like? Please tell me whatever you know Sesshomaru!" Sango shouted at him gleefully, smiling widely. Sesshomaru's face was calm, "For a human you talk a lot." Sesshomaru said 'she's so much like Rin except so mature and she has....' Sesshomaru didn't even finish his thought, cursing under his breath that he dared to think something so nasty, and dare to think it about a human.  
  
"I have no need to tell you anything." Sesshomaru said as he turned around, preparing to leave, when Sango pushed his shoulder forcefully, making him swirl around and be temporally trapped. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat "You dare challenge me slayer?" He let off a small smirk, "And so I will have no problem killing you." He said picking Sango up by the neck, holding her eye length away, Sango coughed blood spurting from her mouth, her eyes going hazy, One hand touching his where he was holding her, the other still holding the towel in place. Her voice weak as she looked his blurry figure in the eye, "I'm not afraid of dying."  
  
Sesshomaru stopped, At first he figured the slayer was lying, but she appeared to be telling the truth, her scent had no scent of fear, or anything, his eyes softened and he through her down, he could see his impression on her neck of where he was holding her, bruises already beginning to form. "Why don't you fear me?" Sesshomaru said turning away from the girl as she rubbed her neck slightly. She looked at him, 'he's hiding his expression..' Sango thought as she stood carelessly, picking up her clothes and changing behind a tree, "I don't know who I am, when I should know me best." she said quietly as she came out from behind the tree, her hair tied back and her yokata on. Sesshomaru turned around and held a blank expression nodding over towards some rocks, "We'll sit over there, and I'll tell you..about Keiko."  
  
Sango walked over setting down on a rock, Sesshomaru taking a seat a few inches away from her. Sango rubbed her neck slightly, blushing realizing Sesshomaru was watching her. "Um..Sesshomaru?" Sango started quickly moving her hand from her neck, Sesshomaru said nothing just looked her in the eye, His way of saying I'm listening. "Why did you agree to tell me about my mother?" Sango asked softly. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, and Sango shivered slightly, "Do you want to know or not wench?" he asked through clenched teeth. Sango looked away, "Is it going to kill you?" Sango asked looking off vacantly into the distance. "Why does it matter to you?" Sesshomaru asked his voice calming a bit, speaking in more of his normal tone. "I don't know who I am, and why I'm even here, Maybe I would be better off dead Sesshomaru." Sango said, hugging her knees to her chest, looking at her reflection, the moons rays pouring onto the water.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the slayer as she continued to speak, "I can't die, no matter how much I want too, I have to live, No matter how much of a mistake I am, No matter if people find me unlady like, No matter how much I want to be gone..I can't go. I have to bring my honor back to my people, or there'll never be able to forgive me...I'll never be able to forgive myself." Sesshomaru stared at her, as human as she appeared, she appeared to be like a youkai to there tribe, Loyal and dedicated, he admired that in her, as a human. Her strength and her will was something incredible indeed. He paused, "Why do you think your unlady like?" Sesshomaru asked, He didn't know why he would care but, He just didn't see it, and instead of feeling tense like he normally did, he actually felt at ease talking to this girl. He paused, he didn't even know her name. Sango looked at him and spoke in a quiet voice, "I'm a slayer."  
  
Sesshomaru said nothing and then spoke "Let me tell you when I first saw your mother. Your mother was a beautiful girl, but she didn't have it easy. Being 1/3 demon and half priestess the teasing she got was unmerciful." Sesshomaru started frowning at the memory. "What? My mother had demon in her? How? Where's the priestess come from?" Sango said staring him intently "Inuyasha never told you?" Sesshomaru asked almost a bit taken aback at her. "That's a bit odd, I do know a bit more then my dear brother but I figured he'd at least tell you he was your grandfather..." "He's my what?!!" Sango staring at him in total shock, snapping out of herself pity. "That can't be! He looks like only 2 years older then me!" Sango shouted trying to prove Sesshomaru wrong. "50 years to the tree" Sesshomaru said smirking softly 'This slayer defiantly has a will even when she's wrong.' he thought to himself as she continued on, "But the preistess." Sango protested eagerly. "Kikyou." Sesshomaru said simply. Sango looked shocked, feeling her skin clam up, and her body go numb "I can't believe he never told me." Sango said looking sadly over at him  
  
'Why am I feeling this way?!' Sesshomaru asked himself angrily, a little voice in the back of his head began to answer and he regretted asking himself 'What, this pity feeling? You pity a human, and I think your actually becoming attracted to the human whelp.' 'Shut up!! I bare no such weakness to humans, I do not pity or think about them, and What's there to be attracted to eh?! She said it herself, un-lady like' Sesshomaru thought angrily back and the voice.  
'Your impressed by her strength and her will power. You think she maybe able to understand you, You think she's cute and you want her, you want to...' the snide voice continued.  
'SHUT UP' Sesshomaru screamed at his mind, being interrupted by Sango's voice.  
  
"Um..Sesshomaru?" Sango said fidgeting nervously, and saw the demon look away hiding whatever expression other then blank that he may have on his face. She laughed softly and laid her head on his shoulder. "So what else can you tell me about my mother?" Sango said.  
  
Sesshomaru kind of jumped at her gesture and he could hear the voice laughing at him in the back of his mind, shrugging her of his shoulder roughly, giving her a warning glare before going back to his emotionless mask. "I guess I should tell you the story, I should tell you everything I know." Sesshomaru said staring off into the waters depths "Your mother mastered archery, much like Kikyou, Her hair was a little longer then yours, She had ears of Inuyasha's and she had markings similar to mine, hers having a star on her forehead. She was indeed beautiful." Sesshomaru started smiling to himself at the mere memory of her, the smile had just came to his lips thinking about Sango's mother, he had forgot to keep himself locked up, and only Sango's mom did this to him, only she made him smile. Sango watched him, 'I wonder if he'll tell me why he likes my mother so much, she was like her step uncle or something...'Sango thought and wondered if that made sense. "Kikyou and Inuyasha were young when they had her, about 15, she was then left in my care after there deaths. Your mother was beginning to go through some changes as a priestess, and she was always filled with curiosity, and eventually with time we fell in love." Sango gasped, staring at him in disbelief. Sesshomaru waited for her to settle, by the looks on her she was in a complete state of shock.  
  
"One day she told me, while we were eating.."  
  
Flashback  
"Sesshomaru, I think I, I mean, I love you." Sesshomaru's face paled rapidly and he stared at her as her pale skin turned bright red as she bowed her apologies and asked to be excused leaving the room as quick as possible but not before Sesshomaru grabbed her and spun her around so she was facing him as I watched her blush and ask to be excused. "I...I love you too." Sesshomaru said turning his head away, hiding his much embarrassed expression She looked at him reaching up touching his face, her mouth inches from his, as he snaked his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Sesshomaru looked hurt as he stared at Sango, 'Please don't let me tell her any more...' Sesshomaru begged to himself, maintain control, 'this is only a small bit of your past, this past is her past...it's nothing.' he said trying to up boast his low thoughts. "But you couldn't have been my father, my father died and I have no demon in me..." Sango said, "So why did she leave you?" Sesshomaru flinched under his words, giving Sango a cold glare before gazing back into the water.  
  
"She said we weren't meant to be, even though we loved each other, we were related and it could never be...When I came to your village, I was attacked when I began to fight back, she shot me with a arrow, and she never even told me why, she just...betrayed me." Sesshomaru's eyes were very vacant, he seemed to be remembering, aching with sadness, it was a side of Sesshomaru Sango did not plan on seeing, ever. "Poor Sesshomaru..." Sango whispered more to herself, realizing her mistake as Sesshomaru's ears twitched slightly, even though he appeared to be in deep thought. Sango sighed moving towards him brushing his hair out of his face, pulling him against her chest, hugging him slightly. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened, his head berried in her chest, the voice coming back to taunt him as he pulled back from Sango quickly, but she just held him tighter. "Do you know what your doing slayer?" Her motion was slowly making him aroused and he was having a bit of a time controlling himself. "Relax Sesshomaru, It's a hug, let me thank you, let me help you. I promise, I'll always be willing to listen to you." Sango whispered to him softly, Sesshomaru growled, 'no of course she has no idea what she's doing to me..' Sesshomaru thought closing her eyes letting her embrace him, making him feel as though she wasn't just saying that, and that he did matter.  
  
Sango walked back to camp, the image of her embracing Sesshomaru still fresh in her mind, "I wonder what it would be like loving Sesshomaru..He would have been my father if my mom and him weren't related." Sango thought, staring at her feet, dragging everything that she was once carrying before.  
'Wait..does that mean I'm related to Sesshomaru?' Sango stopped in place feeling a ping of hurt.  
'Why, do you think you posses feelings for that demon?' A voice entered her head 'No of course not, I love Miroku.' Sango said confidently. 'And I don't even know Sesshomaru.' 'Then why did you hug him?' The voice asked accusingly.  
'I was being friendly besides I told you, I love Miroku.' 'Do you love Miroku? Are you sure? And if you do then why did it hurt you the minute you thought about Sesshomaru and you being related' 'How did you know...' Sango started the voice interrupting her.  
'Because I'm you stupid.'  
  
Sango shook her head moving on, until she found herself back at the camp site. She looked up all her companions staring at her and she looked at them, Sango was now lost on how to feel, kagome her best friend being with her grandfather, and then Kikyou her actual grandmother being her grandmother. It's true she didn't really want Kagome unhappy but Kagome her grandmother when she was older? It just wasn't right. They all looked at her as if they were expecting her to say something, Sango met Inuyasha's golden eyes that seemed to be centering on hers, she looked at him holding his gaze, "I know." was all she said.  
  
Authors Note: I think it might of been a little rushed but it's okay Let me know your thoughts, I'm open to flames but don't hate me okay! No pairing in this fic. Is set except for Sesshomaru and Sango. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: And now three...XD  
  
Chapter 3:Sango's off  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked softly, "What do you know?" Shippo piped up. Inuyasha and Miroku didn't say much of anything, they knew what she knew but how to handle it was a different story. Sango let out a sigh as she approached them, "I'm going away for awhile." Sango said putting Hiraikotsu over her shoulder, as she began to walk into the opening of some woods. "Who told you?"Inuyasha said to her his eyes filled with confusion and a little worry. She looked at him, she wasn't sure if she wanted to hug him and tell him, or stay strong and keep to herself. Sango looked at him, he was her family, him and kikyou and it was all very confusing and that meant, she wasn't alone anymore, she wasn't even sure if Kohaku should play a role in this. Sango closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly showing her respect before lazily calling Kirara who appeared by her side transforming into her huge demon state. "And off we go." Sango said as Kirara and her bolted through the forest eager to get away.  
  
Sesshomaru sat there pondering over what Sango had just done as he laid there in his chambers staring up at the ceiling. 'I can't believe I never noticed that she was Keiko's daughter' Sesshomaru thought . "There appearance is quite difference..and so is there attitude." Sesshomaru mused, "But there will to go on, is exactly the same." Sesshomaru said. 'Are you afraid of falling in love with the slayer?' 'Oh great, it's you.' Sesshomaru groaned as the voice re entered in his head  
  
'I can't leave you alone forever you know.' 'Shut up, what do you want, I was sitting here thinking NICELY and YOU come along.' Sesshomaru responded obviously annoyed with his thoughts.  
'Do you plan on killing your own thoughts, with more thoughts? Think about it Sesshomaru your just THINKING responses to me, and I AM you.' Sesshomaru began to hate himself. 'I'm to smart.' Sesshomaru thought knowing his thought just beat him.  
'So, do you hate Keiko?' The voice questioned him 'no...but that doesn't mean I still care about her. I care for no one.' 'What about Rin?'  
  
Sesshomaru paused. 'Yes what about Rin?' he thought to himself. 'Did he possibly care for the human child? No he couldn't..never...' Sesshomaru thought confidently in response. But as soon as he thought it, images of the child flooded his mind, him talking to her, her giving him flowers, her helping him, her playing. And as soon as they all hit him he realized he did care.  
  
'See what I mean Sesshomaru? Now is it so bad to care...' 'What are you saying do you know something? Could you tell the future?' Sesshomaru questioned how else would this thing be so smart.  
'Time to go.' and with that the voice faded out of his mind  
  
Rin tugged on his sleeve gently, "Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked gently, her eyes filled with concern, a little smile on her face. "Yes Rin?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the small child carefully. "A lady called Kikyou is here to speak with you." Rin said quietly, Sesshomaru's eyes widening as he left, his chambers to greet his guest.  
  
"Kikyou" Sesshomaru said staring at the priestess who stood before him, Rin peeped out behind Sesshomaru's legs and Jaken waddled over, shutting the door as she entered Sesshomaru's castle. Sesshomaru looked at her, the exact same as when she died fifty years ago, "Sesshomaru I need you to kill me." Kikyou said, looking at the toad in disgust, "Frog, please leave the room and take the child with you, if I found you have hurt her in anyway I will kill you." Kikyou said emotionless as normal, "I have a name and it's not frog!" Jaken said in disgust "And besides I wouldn't listen to a dead..." "Do as she said Jaken." Sesshomaru said looking directly at Kikyou, Jaken gwacked angrily and grabbed Rin by the hand leading her out of the room.  
  
"What's with this killing nonsense?" Sesshomaru muttered, "I have no soul purpose to kill you." "What about to help me?" Kikyou said softly, her voice sincere. "What are you planning?" Sesshomaru asked eyeing her suspiously.  
  
Sango sighed sitting down on a tree stump, Kirara sat in her lap purring contentedly as Sango stroked her fur gently. "Do you remember mother at all Kirara? I have one brief memory of her but I can hardly remember what she looks like. Sango sighed as she closed her eyes the memory of her mothers death was the only one she had.  
Flash back  
  
Sango sat outside the hut waiting for her father to tell her it was okay to come in. Sango fiddled with her hands as she stroked Kirara nervously, the cat purred and nuzzled her leg trying to assure her everything was alright. Sango heard a few screams and she grimaced "If this is what child birth is like I don't think I ever want to have a kid." Sango muttered to Kirara and then there was a long wail, the baby was born, Sango now stood by the door listening in, a few voices were muffled and one was her fathers.  
  
"I'm sorry but she's not going to make it." said voice number 1 "She's just to weak." said voice number too, both of the voices were female but Sango refused to believe them, she began to shake as she heard her father respond.  
"No..." his voice was sad and it sounded that he'd rather be dead, Sango ran through the door and to her mothers side, the little baby in her arm.  
"Mother tell me there wrong! Your going to be alright, there lying!" Sango said, crawling up onto the bed bearing her head in her mothers chest. Sango felt her mothers fingers gently run through her hair "I wish I could sweetie, but I don't want to lie to you." her voice sounded tired and she shut her eyes, kissing Kohaku on the forehead softly, "Kohaku, My wonderful son, Don't be afraid I will always watch over you." she said and then she turned over to Sango, tears were sliding down her face and her mother looked at her softly and she could feel a solitary tear sliding down her face as well.  
"Sango, Please don't cry. No matter what happens I'll always be with you, I'll never leave you I promise. Don't give up Sango, your spirit is so much more then that, you will always be okay as long as you never forget or doubt who you are, you will always come out okay in the end." Sango's mother said, a few silver strands of hair came over Sangos' face as her mother kissed her on the head. "I love you." and with that Sango's mother died, holding both of her children.  
  
end flashback  
Sango opened her eyes and she realized it was raining, not hard just drizzling. Sango managed a hurt smile, "I've failed her." Sango whispered to herself. "I hate to tell you but my daughter would strongly disagree." Sango froze she knew that voice, she just never realized she'd have a connection with it, she turned around smiling weakly "hi kikyou."  
  
Kikyou smiled taking a seat beside Sango, "I just finished talking to Sesshomaru." Kikyou said smiling softly, "So he told you?" Sango nodded, 'It's kind of weird talking to Kikyou, I was voting for Kagome to be with Inuyasha but now...' Sango shook her head suppressing her thoughts as she looked over at Kikyou. "So you're my grandmother..?" Sango asked it felt rather dumb asking, it was obvious but she was like 18. Kikyou laughed softly, "That sounds so old, I don't look that old do I?" Sango smiled "No of course not, but what should I call you?" "Whatever you want." Kikyou said smiling to herself. Sango nodded, "I'll have to think on it."  
  
Kikyou sighed looking at Sango , "Could you, stay with Sesshomaru for a little while?" Kikyou asked looking Sango directly in the eye "You'll be safer there and it shouldn't be to long.." Kikyou started. "I have nothing to hide from." Sango said her voice had a bit of annoyance lingering in it. 'Geez I can take care of myself!'Sango thought. Kikyou looked her and whispered "I want you to be safe." and with that she stood and began to walk off calmly. Sango looked at her, pausing, and realizing Kikyou's soul insects were no where to be found. "Kikyou! Where are your soul insects?" Sango called watching Kikyou walk away. Kikyou looked over her shoulder, "those things belong to the dead not the living." Kikyou said continuing to walk away, "Go see Sesshomaru." Kikyou said disappearing farther into the woods. "But.. I don't know where." Sango said standing, Kirara by her side, the wind picking up speed, "Its going to storm." Sango thought glumly at the drizzle turned into pouring rain.  
  
Authors Note: Next Chapter Kagome and Inuyasha waff. o Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: And onto Chapter 4  
  
Chapter 4: Inuyasha's earth shattering confessions "Why did Sango leave? Inuyasha tell me!" Kagome said angrily, Shippo hopped on Kagome's shoulder "Yea you too, What aren't you telling us about Sango?!" Shippo said nervously, there was a long silence as Inuyasha turned to face Kagome, Miroku stared at him admiringly his eyes sad, wondering how Inuyasha could be so strong.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome sadly, "I know Sango's mother." Kagome stepped closer to him, "Who is Sango's mother Inuyasha?" "Sango's mother is my daughter." A silence draped over the group, "I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said turning around, "Inuyasha." Kagome said her voice was quiet her voice becoming choked with tears. "Do you..Still feel the same way about Kikyou...?" Shippo hopped off Kagome's shoulders too Miroku's. "Were going to look for Sango.." Miroku said walking away quickly, 'may Buddha be with you Inuyasha' Miroku thought as Shippo and himself left the scene.  
  
"I..Still care for Kikyou..as I did back then.." Inuyasha spoke slowly, a few tears ran down Kagome's face nodding slowly. 'Inuyasha and Kikyou had a kid! How could I have even hoped..?' Kagome thought, biting her lip giving it her all to not run away, her head down staring at the ground intently . "But you cried for me...You've stayed here with me Kagome.." Inuyasha said causing Kagome to look up, tears still in her eyes as Inuyasha continued to speak. "I didn't think I could ever care for someone so much again...and when I didn't think I could go on, I thought I'd be better off dead...You were there and I realized...I love you Kagome." Kagome looked at him shocked, "Inuyasha you don't...." Kagome started wiping away her tears, as Inuyasha continued "It's true I do care about Kikyou and I wouldn't want anything to happen to her...but it's also true that I don't want anything to happen to YOU Kagome. But..no matter how much I love you...or how much I want to be with you...I still have to give Kikyou my life Kagome...I can't leave her alone anymore..." Kagome stared at Inuyasha, diving into his arms, tears once again falling down her cheeks as he held her against him tightly.  
  
"Kanna with-drawl." Naraku said, the image of Inuyasha and Kagome being erased from Kanna's mirror. " I wonder what lady Kikyou will have to say to this?" Naraku smirked evilly as a view of Kikyou appeared in the mirror walking alone through the woods, her hair wet with rain and blank expression on her face, no soul skimmers near by. "In the end, this filthy bandits heart is still here..." Naraku said annoyed as he felt his heart yearn to be there with Kikyou, angrily he told Kanna to with-drawl and called for Kagura. " We will attack as soon as possible, were getting rid of those stupid humans and that worthless half breed!" Naraku spat, as Kagura, kanna and himself sat down thinking of the most vulnerable ways to kill the Inuyasha group and Kikyou. "What about Kohaku?" Kagura asked questioning Naraku, Naraku paused and then let off a small smile "I think the target of the group here is Sango." Miroku sighed as he looked for Sango through the pouring rain. "I smell Kirara and Sango!" straight ahead Shippo cried clinging to his shoulders, as Miroku took off through the rain. Miroku looked straight at Sango her back towards him and Shippo, the young girl looked like she carried the weight of the world on her shoulder. "Sango.." Miroku called out to her over the pouring rain, the girl looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Goodbye...Miroku." "Sango!" Shippo called over the rain, as they both watched in horror as Sango ran away, with Kirara close behind. "She left us..." Shippo said shaking, lowering his head tears falling from his eyes, shaking slightly as he looked up, glancing at Miroku. "Miroku?" Shippo asked wiping a few tears from his eyes, Miroku's head was tilted down to the ground , "let's go shippo." miroku said the rain, covering his face.  
  
Sango ran off through the pouring rain blindly, Kirara trotting worriedly beside her master, Sango ran as hard as she could through she rain, bumping into something firm and causing herself to fall backwards and down on the ground, Kirara transformed and stepped in front of Sango protectively, growling at the figure that approached them, Sango draped her arms over Kirara's neck, as her she lay there her yokata covered in mud, and being drenched in rain, her hair sticking to the back of her neck, she squinched her eyes staring at the blurry figure before her. "Sesshomaru...?"  
  
Sesshomaru stopped before her, His expression blank, holding his normal cold icy glare, Sango shivered under his glare, It was impossible to ever tell what he was thinking, Sango stared at the youkai before her, and they held each other's gaze, at that moment Sango understood. She's not sure what, she just felt a strong connection between herself and the youkai, without another word Sesshomaru walked off into the pouring rain, Sango stood following him and Kirara transformed to her mini self and allowed Sango to carry her through the woods, 'Father please forgive me for ever going to the help of a demon, but...'  
  
Flashback View of Sesshomaru and her holding gazes  
  
'At that moment..When Sesshomaru's eyes met mine, I got this feeling....' Sango looked up almost bumping into the youkai before her, since he had stopped so abruptly. "Sesshomaru...?"Sango asked as she looked up, both of them stood in place at the image before him, Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, his eyes flashed red, Sango's eyes turned wide as she stared at the image before her. "No...." She whispered putting her hand to her mouth, tears brimming her eyes "Kohaku..what have you done?"  
  
Authors Note: Uh oh..What has Kohaku done now? Lets find out... 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Onto chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
Sango felt her knees shake as she fell limp to the ground, her hands dug into the dirt, her head bowed down shaking in grief. "Naraku you bastard..." she whispered her voice groggy with tears. Sesshomau's eyes faded back to there magnificent golden color as he stared at the slayer. 'Where is the slayer that showed me such courage before?' Sesshomaru thought as he glanced from the slayer to the boy holding Rin by the neck. Sango stood up and dove at Kohaku, causing him to drop the unconscious girl in his arms, Sesshomaru catching her and resting her up against a tree, as he stared at the slayer and the boy. Sesshomaru's watched as the boys eyes faded from an emotionless brown, to a chocolate worried color as he stared at the girl embracing him. "It's you..." He said staring at her; "Sango" Sango looked up at him, tears sliding down her face. "Kohaku.."

Kohaku pulled back slowly and bolted off through the woods, "Kohaku!" Sango screamed at him as she began to run off at him when she felt a firm grasp on her arm. "Let him go." Sesshomaru spoke in a low demanding tone as Rin began to stir; she opened her eyes wearily and saw Sesshomaru immediately smiling as she ran over in front of him, smiling widely. "Sesshomaru-sama!" She said looking around "Where's Kohaku-kun?" Rin asked looking left and right before gaping at Sango and taking a step back nervously. Sango smiled at the little girl, kneeling down slightly "What's your name? I'm Rin, Are you Sesshomaru's friend?" The child asked hesitantly, Sango paused and looked at Sesshomaru, 'Am I your friend?' Sango thought knowing if she said yes he would object, and if she said no, the child may fear her... Sango smiled smugly, "I think so." Rin smiled, and looked over Sango, "Your very pretty.." she paused looking up at Sesshomaru staring at the child don't you think so Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she began to skip ahead, Sesshomaru pail and Sango red.

"You live here!" Sango exclaimed as the stopped a few feet away from a huge building, basically castle like. Sesshomaru nodded, smirking a bit as he responded, "To good for you slayer? You can always sleep with the dragons" Rin ran ahead as Jaken came out to great Sesshomaru. The little toad hobbled over with the staff, nearly dropping it as he noticed Sango's presence. Sesshomaru eyed him as Sango and Sesshomaru walked past him and into his home, Rin to running to catch up with them.

"We will eat soon." Sesshomaru said, "Go bathe and change into...something for more clean" he said as he looked as her mud covered yukata. "Rin show her everything." He said as he walked off the opposite way to his quarters. Rin took Sango's hand and led her to this one room. It was big and there was a huge bed there, the sheets were a royal purple color, actually everything was purple. "Who's room is this?" Sango asked as she watched the little girl opened a closet and began to fiddle through different yukatas. "I'm not sure really…" She said as she pulled out a slim dress, a slit up the end, it was purple and gold. "But the room is probably going to be yours." Rin said smiling as she handed Sango the dress and pointed down the hall, go straight and it's the second door from this room on the left. Rin said smiling proudly as Sango walked off.

Inuyasha paused as he walked off sniffing the air as they looked for Sango. Her scent was no where near by, and a worried look crossed the hanyou's face. "Eh.. When was the last time you saw here Miroku?" Kagome asked as she looked around nervously, she had been acting a bit fidgety ever since Inuyasha said he loved Kikyou as well as Kagome. Miroku looked down at the ground, stopping, the image of Sango saying goodbye, the sadness in her eyes; it was too much to bear. "Inuyasha, Where could Sango of gone?" Inuyasha turned his attention off of Kagome for a moment, and thought about it, "I'm not sure, I don't know what's going through Sango's mind." Shippo cried as he clung to Miroku's shoulder as they continued walking on. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, 'why is her scent so worried' he thought studying Kagome's expression, twitching as she saw a dust of wind approach and Kouga's scent cover the area. "Kagome" Kouga said smiling as he hugged her close to him, "Did you miss me?" Kagome blushed and nodded slightly, guilt doubling over in her gut as she watched Inuyasha's face go from complete shock to total anger. "Get the hell away from her Kouga!" Inuyasha said as she wrenched between the two. Kouga smirked, "Kagome is going to be my mate." Inuyasha stopped and stepped back, bearing his claws a even smirk on his face "Kagome would never be with someone as stupid as you!" Inuyasha jumped up into the air, gripping on Tetsusaiga's handle, Kagome dashing in front of Kouga, spreading her arms out as she screamed "SIT!" A loud thump being heard as Inuyasha's body collided with the ground. "Did...Kagome just protect Kouga?" Shippo said blinking, him and Miroku staring at her in shock. "Kagome...did you just...agree with Kouga?" Miroku blinked as he looked at her.

"Kouga... Now is not the time, Please Kouga, I think its best if you leave." Kagome said staring at him earnestly. Kouga nodded, smiling slightly, "Kagome... I will be back." He said taking her hand and putting it to his face, gently. Inuyasha trembled pushing himself out of the dirt, "Was...That normal or..?" Miroku asked Kagome quietly. Inuyasha looked at her hurt and turned his silver hair swinging behind is back. "Come on you guys... Let's find Sango..." He said softly, Miroku and Shippo following behind, Kagome dragging behind everyone else. "Inuyasha…" she thought sadly.

Authors Note: Kagome sticking up for Kouga? Whats up?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A different side of her

Rin sat at the dining room table swinging her legs carelessly, "Jaken-sama!" Rin called, as the demon came walking in the through the double doors. "Do you think Sesshomaru-sama will fall in love with that pretty lady?" Rin asked curiously. "Ha! Sesshomaru-sama would never fall for a human! Humans are worthless, He'd have more luck falling in love with Mia." Jaken said angrily. Sango walked through the door, the purple and gold dress fitting her figure perfectly, her hair in a high pony tail, held up with a purple hair tie, the slit going half way up her leg on both sides.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Jaken gasped at her, "How dare you say 'Sesshomaru' where is the respect?" Jaken said preparing to hit her with the fire thing, just as Sesshomaru walked in. "Jaken." Sesshomaru spoke, sitting down the whole room taking silence as Sesshomaru took a seat at the head of the table. "Dinner!" came a cheerful voice from the kitchen, as a female demon came out, holding 4 dishes, smiling widely. Sango stared at her, 'Did Sesshomaru have a mate?' She wondered, forcing on a smile as she pulled out a chair on the left of Sesshomaru's side, and sat down quietly. Sesshomaru breathed slightly, noting the Sango's dress clinging perfectly to all her curves, wondering why her emotions were so low, 'could it be Mia?' he thought a small smirk on his face 'she's jealous, and this could come to my benefit.' "Mia, dinner looks lovely but could you please remove Jaken and Rin from the room, I would like to attend some important business with the slayer." Mia nodded smiling, "Come Jaken, Rin?" Mia said as she hurriedly got them out of the room.

Sesshomaru stared and tilted her head up, his claws slightly digging into her throat. Sango gasped as she felt him tilt his head slightly down to hers, his breath lingered around her throat as he spoke. "What's your name?" Sango blushed slightly, her mind going blank for the time being forgetting, focusing on how close she was to him. "S-Sango." She stuttered, her blood boiling. Sesshomaru smirked, pleased by her reaction, "That's a nice name." he said removing her hand from looking at him. "So why were you jealous of Mia?" He asked raising a eyebrow. Sango looked at him 'He's a youkai that's right...he knows everything my body feels...' She looked away "I'm..I'm not sure..." He suppressed a laugh, as he began to eat his food. Sango smiled, taking a bite of her food, chewing, before continuing to talk. "Where will I stay?" Sango asked softly. "In the purple room." Sesshomaru said finishing his meal and standing up.

Sango watched the Youkai lord as she stood up and left the room, walking into the big purple room, lying on the bed slightly. Sesshomaru stood in the door way watching her. "This was my mother's room wasn't it?" Sango said looking at him, sitting up on her knees. Sesshomaru sat down on the bed beside her, "Yea" He didn't really show any emotion, he just sat there, thinking to himself. Sango looked at him, "Did my mom make you this way?" Sesshomaru stared at her, with no response. "My life does not concern you." Sesshomaru said. "You believe emotions are for pathetic humans Sesshomaru, and having no emotions presents you with no sadness, or pain but...it also presents you from happiness, So why hide it?' Sango asked looking down, swinging her feet slowly, "I mean, Everyone has emotions. Even demons right? Or else you couldn't have loved my mother, and..." Sesshomaru pushed himself over her, "Humans have emotions, I DON"T." Sesshomaru said pinning her down forcefully, Sango looked up at him her chocolate brown eyes stared at him with a look of pity, this look making Sesshomaru very annoyed pulling away from her. "Well?" She giggled slightly "Denial." Sesshomaru twitched angrily, and got ready to strike her when a loud scream echoed down the chambers. "Rin" Sesshomaru said dashing off, as he felt Sango clamp her legs around his waste. "What the hell are you doing?" he cursed, slowing to a complete sulk. Sango looked at him scornfully, "Just go!" Sango said, her sword in her hands.

'Preparing to fight in a dress...what a moron, and jumping on me! Filthy human.' he thought angrily to himself, as he took off down the chambers going after Rin

'You like it' The snide voice said, letting off a small chuckle, 'Your so aroused by it's unbelievable. The feel of her thighs squeezing at your waist, her short breaths tickling the back of his neck, you hear her heart pounding, and your blood rushing..' the voice said, a low growl forming in Sesshomaru's throat as they reached Rin a monster holding Rin tightly, the child just about unconscious, "Sesshomaru... sama..." Rin said shutting her eyes, falling limp in the monsters grasp.

Sango jumped off Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru took out Tokijin preparing to kill the youkai, but before Sango had the chance, Sango jumped midair, and thrust her blade into the youkai's chest. The youkai let out a painful cry, his claw ripping the dress across the chest as he disappeared into thin air, Catching the child and landing to the ground gracefully. Rin snuggled into her, and opened her eyes slowly, "You saved me?" Rin asked looking at the women before her as she watched her nod. Rin looked at her as Sango sat her down "Thank you" Rin said as she ran to the stunned Sesshomaru's side.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Sesshomaru said as he stared at the girl as she walked past him. "Yes I did, I couldn't let a human suffer do to the carelessness of some possessed demon." Sesshomaru looked at her as she walked off, her hair swishing as she walked. Two people watching her as she goes, One watching in admiration the other watching in gratitude.

**Note: The next chapter is a lemon, the whole thing is a lemon, nothing else so if you are under aged, or can not or will not read lemons skip chapter 7**


	7. Authors note

Authors Note:

Guys I am so sorry, and couldn't be sorrier for the delay my computer like crashed and I had up to 11 chapters in my story, Hopefully my boyfriend has saved some of it, and I'll get up whatever I have as soon as I'm able to get them back!!

Much apologizes

Makato Mai


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Authors Note: I'm updating, I decided since I'm never going to get my chapters back, I'm just going to more or less continue, it may not be as good as my first copy but there's no point in just leaving it sit there. There will not be a lemon in this chapter. Thanks for your patience.

* * *

Sango walked back in to her room, sighing as she folded up the dress and changed into her youkata, it was late now, the sun had set and Sango was ready for a goodnights sleep. 'I'll just go check on Rin and make sure she's okay' Sango thought as she walked from the room, the hallways were dark the only light on was the one small light at the end of the hall.

Sango walked towards the door, pausing as she heard Sesshomaru's voice from within the room as well. 'Don't catch my scent' Sango said pressing herself against the wall, listening to them from within.

"That lady's really nice" Rin said quietly looking up at Sesshomaru, Sango peered into the room as she watched Sesshomaru sit on the edge on her bed, running her hands through her ear, his gaze was soft and he looked so warm with the light of the candles in Rin's rooms, giving it a really homey feeling, Sango felt homesick.

"Are you alright Rin?" Sesshomaru spoke softly his words meaningful, 'He can't know I'm here' Sango thought firmly 'if he did…I'm sure he wouldn't be being so fatherly towards Rin…Maybe Sesshomaru's not so bad after all…' Sango thought as she watched Rin smile lovingly. "Of course Chicue"

'Chicue' Sango said gasping slightly, 'Why is she calling him her father?' Sango listened but Sesshomaru said nothing. 'He doesn't care!' Sango thought 'which means…Sesshomaru possibly see's Rin as a daughter?'

Sango smiled slightly, 'There so happy when there together, what am I doing here?' Sango thought sadly a little voice in her head reminded her 'Kikyou said so, Your elder said so' Sango sighed as she turned down the hall towards her room, pausing as she saw the light of a dim candle walking towards her.

Sango pressed herself against the wall out of instinct the figure paused in front of Sango, his image was dark, the small light casting shadows on his pale face. "It's not wise to wander the halls after dark, I don't know what Sesshomaru wants with a human like you, but I suggest you get to your room little girl" his voice was cold, Sango could feel his aura it was strong and he wasn't even battling. He held her gaze for a moment his golden eyes staring into her brown ones, "I expected more out of you" he said softly as he turned the light slowly walking off down the hall.

'Who was that?' Sango thought somewhat bothered by his presence 'Demon obviously, is he related to Sesshomaru? There both terrifying with power' Sango thought smirking slightly as she continued down the hall, a small glow coming from a room. "What room is this?" Sango said pausing as she opened the door.

It was quite obvious what it was by first looks, a study. There were books all over the wall, a desk in the corner and a picture on the wall the only picture in there, it was amazing. The picture had a familiar aura to it, Sango noted as she walked into the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

The picture was of a female youkai, it wasn't hard to tell who it was but more hard to believe. "Sesshomaru's mom…" Sango whispered amazed "She was so beautiful I wonder what could have happened" The picture of the women held a kind smile, she was wearing a white youkata with the flower design all over it, similar to what Sesshomaru's pattern looked like. Sesshomaru's pelt over her shoulder, and her silver hair straining to be in the center of her back.

Sango looked as she walked towards Sesshomaru's desk a small leather book resting off to the side. Sango opened the small book up, gasping in surprise at the first date, "This was before I was born!" She said as she looked at the small book "Is this a journal?"

Sango flipped towards the middle of the book, catching the name Keiko as she read the entry outloud to herself.

"It was a hot day when she was born, It days like these when I wonder how things had went so wrong. I hated Inuyasha, so when did I slowly begin to forgive him? It was his meeting Kikyou no doubt, I remember clearly day after day he would attack her yet the miko would never kill him. I saw how close they had gotten, and I saw how happy they were. I remember watching there betrayal as I held his daughter in his arms, it was there dying wish as if they had knew they'd betray each other even though they had no idea. The two parents who loved each other and given this girl life, her clean soul will be tainted. Keiko I'll protect you."

Sango paused, holding the book in her arms, looking over at the next entry, it wasn't until a good year later he picked up the book again it seemed, his hand writing had changed, and the day as well. Sango continued to read, taking a seat behind Sesshomaru's desk as she red the second entry a loud.

"She sees her father pin to the tree and she cries, she visits her mothers tomb and she cries more, asking buddah how and why. It eats at me, I didn't think anything could but she does, her suffering, I feel like I'm the one whose done this one way or another. She's older now, much older and it's strange I'm her uncle right? I shouldn't possess these feelings that I feel for her, so why do I?"

Sango shut the book reluctantly, "I shouldn't have read this, it feels wrong…" Sango said sighing slightly. "It was wrong"

Sango shivered, the voice, Sesshomaru? How long had he been there? And more importantly what was he going to do to her?

"Sesshomaru…" She said smiling sheepishly "I…."

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry it's short, it's been a while guys so be easy o Sango's mom is currently back in progress! 


End file.
